Pink, The Color of a Soft Glow
by In The Mix
Summary: They care for one another and that is enough. Though they have their trials their friendship will continue on because it gives their lives color. Platonic!Soulmates. Soulmate Colors Prompt. Complete. Part of the 'Colors of the World' universe. Can be read alone.


**Summary:** They care for one another and that is enough. Though they have their trials their friendship will continue on because it gives their life color. Soulmate Colors Prompt. Complete. Part of Colors of the World Series. Can be read alone.

**Pairings**: CanPan Best Friends Soulmates

**Warnings**: None

**Author's Note:** I wrote this for a friend. There really aren't enough platonic!soulmates fics. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

* * *

Despite having quiet and shy exteriors, both Canada and Japan could be loud in the right company. More specifically in the company of one another. Though, should anyone else look in on the two, unknowing who they were, they would see two people having a normal conversation. They were naturally soft spoken and not even their soul mate could change that.

Their countries had had relations since the 1800s but the two personifications had not met until World War One and Japan allied with the British Empire. It had been a quiet meeting in late March. It was really only put together to introduce the nations that hadn't yet met. When the two spotted one another they didn't give the others any indication to what just occurred between them. A soft glow seemed to attach itself to everything as they suddenly changed. As they were adjusting to a new world around them, they shook hands, gave the other a warm smile and continued on with the meeting. Afterwards though when the others were leaving to celebrate, and forgot Canada once more, Japan stayed behind so they could perhaps get to know each other better. They talked long into the night as they watched the Sakura trees bloom around them with new eyes. They were connected to each other now and only time would tell what their future together would be.

Their time together was nice. They had instantly took to one another despite being from completely different cultures. The trend of them taking the times after the meetings to be near each other continued through the war. When the war was won they continued to keep in contact. In 1929 the two opened legations within the other's country. They both had finally found someone who understood the other. They had found a companion and best friend in one another which suited them perfectly.

However, with the start of World War Two their friendship was put on hold as the diplomatic ties between the two were severed. Both had felt the severance and while they could still see in colors it was greatly muted as the two committed atrocities against the other. Them being soulmates changed nothing other than the pain they felt every time they heard a report about the other being hurt. The two countries kept the pain to themselves. They were forced enemies now and that's the way it had to be for the time being. When Canada heard what had happened to Nagasaki and Hiroshima his heart broke for his friend. Despite the unconditional surrender and the war being over he still cried. His tears went unnoticed by those who were supposed to be his allies.

Within the year Canada went to Tokyo with his representatives to check on Japan. After all this time he could finally check on the others health. When they met they stayed distant, although it was the closest Japan had allowed anyone near him, other than the doctors that saw to his still healing wounds, since that fateful day. They remained in companionable, if a bit stressed, silence for hours. They didn't need words to understand. Canada left and returned the next day. They continued to sit in silence but it was marginally more comfortable than the day before. This continued every day until Canada returned home with his envoy.

After the trip the two started to send letters to each other once more. By the time they opened up diplomatic relations again in 1952 with the San Francisco Peace Treaty the healing process was well on its way. When all the handshaking between their countrymen was complete the countries embraced one another in a hug. Silent tears of relief feel from their eyes. The others in the room were shocked at the amount of emotion displayed by such, normally, reserved men. From there their friendship began to flourish. They were inseparable when Japan and his Prince, Akihito, came for a visit in the following year. There was still some leftover tension from the war for many years to come but it finally went to rest for good by 1988 in the Redress Agreement and their life went on.

They became each other's rock. When the world's issues became too much and the others too loud the other was there. They understood one another better than anyone else could hope and it was enough. Though they rarely got to be in each other's physical presence they still kept up through letters, then phone calls and now video calls. They still didn't talk much but that didn't matter. Just the acknowledgment that they mattered to each other was enough. That they would be missed was enough.

They weren't flashy. They didn't advertise that they could see colors nor did they deny it if they were asked, although no one ever seemed interested enough to ask. Their families had a pretty good idea but it wasn't their business so no one pried. No, they had each other and that was what counted. They were just happy knowing that they had a friend for life and it was enough.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I didn't really edit this so if there's any mistakes please let me know. As for all of the dates and such are from Wikipedia so like they may probably be wrong. I hope you like it. Reviewers get Maple Syrup Somethings?

**Published:** 14 February 2015


End file.
